chinafinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirumoto Bushi
Famous throughout the Empire for its unique teachings, the Mirumoto Bushi School is the lone fighting style that utilizes the Niten technique, wherein a samurai wields both the katana and the wakizashi simultaneously. This is a controversial style because it flies in the face of the traditional style used by the other clans for centuries, although Niten was actually developed at the same time as the one-sword style. In particular, the rivalry between students of the Mirumoto Bushi School and the Kakita Bushi School, the greatest advocates of Kakita's "One soul, one sword" philosophy, is heated even during times of peace. Many opponents, anticipating the reputation of the Dragon as erratic, are surprised to face the calm, implacable Mirumoto as an enemy, a mistake that has cost more than one samurai victory on the field of battle. The Mirumoto Bushi School focuses on the mechanical benefits of wielding two weapons simultaneously, both in forgiving the penalties associated with doing so and improving the benefits. It also increases the samurai's Armor TN and grants him additional attacks at an increased rate due to the availability of his weapons. Mirumoto Bushi School Bushi * Benefit: +1 Stamina * Skills: Defense, Iaijutsu, Kenjutsu (Katana), Lore: Shugenja, Meditation, Theology, any one Bugei or High Skill * Honor: 4.5 * Outfit: Light Armor, Sturdy Clothing, Daisho, any 1 weapon, Traveling Pack, 5 koku Techniques Rank One: Way of the Dragon Initiates of the Mirumoto Bushi School must master the basic principles of Niten, the two-sword technique founded by Mirumoto himself. When wielding a katana in your main hand and a wakizashi in your off hand, you suffer no penalties of any kind for dual wielding, and you gain a bonus of your school rank to your Armor TN (this is cumulative with the normal bonus for wielding two weapons). Additionally, when you are targeted with a spell, you may raise or lower the TN of that spell's Spellcasting Roll by 5. Rank Two: The Calm In Midst of Thunder In addition to their focus on the art of kenjutsu, the Mirumoto study the art of the duel as well in order to properly face their traditional opponents among the Kakita. While you assume the Center Stance, you gain a bonus to the total of your Iaijutsu rolls equal to your Kenjutsu Skill Rank. Rank Three: Strong and Swift As the exploration of Niten continues, the student learns to overwhelm opponents with a flurry of blows while maintaining a superior defense. Attacking is a Simple Action for you while you use weapons with the Samurai keyword. Rank Four: Furious Retaliation Once an opponent presents himself as a threat, the Mirumoto will stop at nothing to defeat him to defend the honor of the family's teachings. During the Reactions Stage of Combat, you may choose one opponent who made or attempted an attack against you this Round. During your next Turn, you gain a bonus of +3k0 to all attack rolls against that target. Rank Five: Heart of the Dragon Masters of the Mirumoto Bushi School seem to strike from everywhere at once. If you attack twice in the same Turn while you are wielding a katana in your main hand and a wakizashi in your off hand, you may make one additional attack with your off hand as a Free Action. Alternate Paths Category:Dragon Clan Category:Bushi Category:Basic School Category:Core Book